Krótkie komiksy Undertale
Krótkie komiksy Undertale - jest to posegregowany alfabetycznie spis krótkich komiksów różnych autorów, tłumaczonych przez różnych tłumaczy jakie pojawiły się na blogu Handlarz Iluzji. Spis nie jest jeszcze kompletny *- oznaczone są komiksy dostępne dla pełnoletnich czytelników Undertale * -_- * φ(ﾟ ωﾟ//）♡ * * "Wszystkich" uwolnimy * (Niby) najlepsi przyjaciele * ...dzieci... * 101 sposobów na wypędzenie demona * A potem zjedliśmy trochę świerszczy * Adopcja * Ahh dz-dziękuję, że mnie złapałeś Mettaton * Ale tak nie było * Alphys... * Alphys zanosi ciało Mettatona do laboratorium * Anime * Anime jest prawdziwe! * Amalphyne * Aplikacja alarmowa Undertale * Arystokraci * Asgore * Asriel kupuje kwiaty * Asriel przechodzi neutrala * Autodestrukcja! * Autograf * Bateria * BDSM * * Bez żalu * Będzie trudno * Biedny Azzy * Bluza * Bo na blogu jest to co kochasz * Bóg Hypergłupoty * Bracia...? * Bracia Friska * Braterstwo * Brudne myśli * Burgerpants zrób coś słodkiego * Bycie wielkim! * Było gorzej * Były mąż * Ciekły Gaster * Chara - żartowniś * Chcesz się przytulić do Sansa? * Chcę cię o coś zapytać * Chodź bracie * Choinka * Cholera tatuś powiedział * Chowanego * Ciasteczka * Ciężka praca * * Cmok na dobranoc * Co by było gdyby Undyne pamiętała resety? * Co chcesz w prezencie? * Co do... * Co masz pod kurtką? * Co ukrywasz? * Cokolwiek nie powiesz, będzie źle * Coś bezpiecznego do zabawy * Coś co ludzie robią * * Coś cudownego * Cukierek albo psikus * Czadowy dzidziuś * Czarna jak moja dusza * Czas na grzech * Czas z tatą * Czcionka ma znaczenie * Czego najbardziej żałujesz? * Czepliwy Frisk * Cześć Głodna! * Czy Gaster ma łaskotki? * Czy jak jadłeś hotdoga to myślałeś o czymś innym? * Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek w ogóle PRÓBOWAŁ ugasić pożar w domu Undyne? * Czy ona nie ma majtek? * Czyste * Dadster * Dawno dawno temu * Demoniczne dziecko * Deser u Toriel * Detektor śmieci * Determinacja Asgora * Dlaczego Papyrus naprawdę chce zostać gwardzistą? * Dlaczego Sans się zawsze uśmiecha? * Dlaczego się rumienisz? * Dlaczego się wystawia? * Dlaczego tu jesteś? * Do wszystkich przeżywających gorsze chwile * Dobra robota * Dobranoc dzieciaku * Domowa robota * Dorastanie * Dotyk Papsa * * Drugi Sans * Drogie dziecko, dlaczego ty... * Drugie śniadanie od Gastera * Duch * Dusza artysty * Dwa światy jedna rodzina * Dwaj bracia * Dwóch w cenie jednego * Dzieci, nie bawcie się kuchenką * Dziecko * Dziecko, które nie może być wolne przez nienawiść i złość * Dzień z Mettatonem * Dziura * Dziurawe ręce * Dźwignia * Ewakuacja Snowdin * Fanka * Fanserwis * Fart * Fartuch * Filtry * Film dla dorosłych * Flirt * Flirt polega na właściwym wyborze * Flirt z Friskiem * Flirt z Omega Floweyem * Flowey i Asgore * Frisk kocha wszystkich * Frisk i Gaster * Frisk jest chory * Frisk jest odprowadzany do szkoły * Frisk stara się zmyć naczynia * * Frisk tam jest! * Frisk używa Flirt * Frisk wraca ze szkoły * Froggit * Forteca * Garderoba * Gaster, mogę cię przytulić? * Gaster, wyciągnij swój rodzinny album i opowiesz wstydliwe historie z życia małych kosteczek * Gaster i fani * Gaster uciekł z próżni i w końcu wrócił do domu * Gdybym mógł cię zmienić * Gdzie jest wasz brat? * Gdzieś na plaży * Geniusz Gaster * Głupi przyjaciele * Głupia walka między dziećmi * Gorąca miłość * Gorące nóżki * Gówniarz * Gra * Gra w karty * Grillby * * Grillby wojna * Grillby's * * Grunt to trafycjna * Gryzienie * Grzech * * Gwiazda * Gwiazdy na suficie * Halloween * Hej... ciii * Hej Paps... * Historie Echo-Kwiatów * Historie rodzinne * Humor z zeszytów szkolnych * Huśtawka * Idealne zakończenie * Idealne zakończenie genocide * Ideał * Idź spać * Imiona w mangach * Internet * Internet jest niebezpieczny * Internet vs. Rzeczywistość * Irracjonalny strach przed koszmarami * Ja już dłużej tak nie mogę * Jak cię widzą... * Jak Gaster wybiera choinkę? * Jak Gaster zrobił Czas i Przestrzeń? * Jak mogę się złościć? * Jak odpocząć? * Jak Papyrus wita Mikołaja? * Jak Papyrus zdobywa nowych przyjaciół? * Jak się pieprzyć? * * Jak to było kiedy Papyrus umarł? * Jak to jest mieć kutasa? * * Jak zrujnować ślub? * Jakie jest wasze ulubione danie? * Jesteś aresztowany! * Jeden wyjątek * Jedz ciasto * Jesień * Jestem gwiazdą * Jestem tuż za tobą * Jestem w domu * Jesteś brzydki? * Jesteś dziwakiem * Jesteś seksowny * Język i... * Już żałuję * Kara za wścibstwo * Karaluch * Karmienie kóz * Kamień papier nożyce * Kapela * Kaseta 6...? * Kawa * Kawa * Kawior * Keczup * Kichnięcie * Kiedy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! * Kiedy dorosnę... * Kiedy twoi przyjaciele kochają cię bardzo agresywnie * Kinomaniak * Klaps * * Klient * Kłamca * Kochaj siebie Sans * Kolczyki * Kolorowy * Komik * Komunikat w sklepie * Kontrola lekarska * Kosteczka * Kostium * Kostium na Halloween * Koszmar * Koszulka * Kościane zakochanie * Krew * Kręciołek * Krótkie życie * Krytyczne uderzenie * Krytyk kulinarny * Kto pod kim dołki kopie * Kto tu jest żałosny? * Ktoś chce cię... * Ktoś musi wiedzieć! * Która godzina? * Kurczak * Kurtka * Kurtka * Kwiat bez duszy * Kwiatek * Kwiatki * Kylee vs Asriel * Lata mijają * Latarka * Leniwy Kut@s * Leń * Lol * * Ludzkie jedzenie * Ludzkość wobec potworów * Łaskotki * * Łoj * * Łyżka * Łyżki * Łyżwy * M-Mogę wyjaśnić * Magiczna sztuczka * Mały Papyrus i śniegowy królik * Mam pytanie * Mamusia * Marzenia się spełniają * Marzenia z dzieciństwa * Marzenie * Matematyka * Mettaton zaprasza Papyrusa na randkę * Mężczyzna który przemawia dłońmi * Miecz Asriela * Miasteczko Halloween * Miłość jest jak pierd... * Mina gniewu * MISTRZ W RANDKOWANIU * Mleczne zęby * Mleko * Modlitwa Asriela * Moje życzenie * Mokre ciuchy * Motywująca Undyne * Mózgi * Mraśśśnie * Mroczne i dołujące * Mroczne myśli * Musisz ich chronić * Musisz wybrać * Na randce z Sansem * Nagroda * Najczadowszy szkielet * Najgorszy żart Sansa * Najlepsi PRZYJACIELE * Najlepsi przyjaciele * Najlepsi przyjaciele na zawsze * Najsilniejszy atak * Napstablook * Nareszcie * Następnym razem wezmę ze sobą teleskop * Nauka * Nawóz * Nie * Nie bądź taki ponury * Nie chcę już pić * Nie lekceważ tej siły * Nie lubisz? Nie czytaj! * Nie ma odpowiedzi * Nie ma ust, nie ma problemu * Nie mam nic przeciwko * Nie martw się wagą * Nie płacz * Nie przeszkadzaj mi! * Nie uniknie tego * Niebo nocą * Nieprzespane noce * Nieprzyjemna * Nieprzyjemna * Niesamowita obrona Sansa * Niezamierzone randkowanie * Niezapomniane wakacje * Nikt nie powiedział, że on wróci * Noc Frisk i Asriela * Nowa potrawa Papyrusa * Nowe ręce * Nowy lokator * Nowy rok * Nóżka... * NSFW z Papyrusem * Nutella * O tak! * O tym jak Frisk uratował Asriela * O tym jak Papyrus złamał nogę * Obiad * Obrazki * Oczekiwania vs Rzeczywistość - Sans * Oczy * Oddaj go * Oddaj mi... * Odpowiedzialny rodzic * Odpowiedzialny rodzic * Odwaga * Oglądanie Lilo & Stitch * Ohana * Ojcostwo * Ojczym * Okna mogą oddychać! * On JEST spokrewniony z Toriel * Orator * Ostatni raz * Ostatnie życzenie * Pacyfista * Pacyfista po ludobójcy * Pachnie jak lukier * Palenie * Pani Asgore * Papierosy * Papyrus atakuje! * Papyrus Cię pociesza * Papyrus próbuje być straszny * Papyrus w SPA * Papyrus, skąd masz swoje ubrania? * Papyrusowa historia przeglądania * Papyrusowy flirt * Papyton - Bitewna zbroja * Papytton * Paradoks * Paski * Patrz co znalazłem * Patyk * Patyk * Pełnia księżyca * Pewnego dnia * Piątek z Floweyem (i Charą) * Piątka * Piecz się na miłość, nie na wojnę * Pierd Friska * Pierdzenie * Pierwsza walka * Pierwsze ciasto Asriela * Pierwsze spotkanie * Pierwszy dzień * Pierwszy dzień w szkole * Pierwszy raz * * Piesek * Pięć * Pięć prostych kroków * Piknik * Piłka nożna * Plan idealny * Plany na walentynki * Plotkary * Płacząca roślina * Płeć Chary * Płeć Frisk * Po co ja się w ogóle staram? * Po prostu chcę być z tobą * Po prostu daj mi wygrać! * Pocałuj szkieleta * Pocieszasz Sansa * Pocieszenie * Podnieś ją! * Poduszka pierdziuszka * Pokaż ciałko * * Pokój dla Friska * Pokręcony potwór * Polubili się * Połączenie dusz * * Pomoc z wypracowaniem * Ponad konsekwencje * Popatrz jakie miłe * Popularność * Portret Papyrusa * Potęga * Powodzenia! * Pozytywnie * Póki nie zmokniesz * Powiedz * Praca domowa * Praca ojca * Praca Sansa * Praca ze snów * Prawdziwa miłość * Prawdziwe imię * Prezent Asgora * Prezenty * Pręgowany sweter * Problem egzystencji * Problem Mettatona * Problemy z lunatykowaniem * Problemy z lunatykowaniem * Prosta rola * Próba ratowania Gastera * Prysznic * * Prywatna rozmowa * Przebieralnia * Przebieranki * Przebranie * Przejdziesz przez to * Przekraczając rzekę * Przewlekłe wspomnienia * Przez rzeczkę * Przytulenie * Porzucona * Przycisk * Przygotowanie do imprezy * Przyjaźń... jest świetna * Przyznaj się * Przyznaję * Pudełko * Pudła * Puella Magi Modoka * Pukaj! * Quiz Mettatona * Rady Gastera * Randka Undyne i Alphys * Randka w oceanarium * Randkowanie czas start! * Reakcja na... * Rekord * Resocjalizacja Chary * Restauracja Mettatona * Rewanż * Rewolucja Undyne * Rozmowa z Grillbym * Ruiny * Rysujemy Sansa * Sadystyczny, dominujący Sans * * Saga cierpienia Grillbiego * Sam na sam z Sansem * * Sama słodycz * Sans, jak jesz? * Sans by Yami * Sans i keczup * Sans i Papyrus poznają Twoich rodziców * Sans ma Ci coś do powiedzenia * Sans nigdy nie płaci * Sans odkrył fandom Undertale * Sans prosi Cię na słówko * Sans próbuje Cię pocieszyć * Sans sam na sam * * Sans tygodnia * Sans uczy się Twojego ciała * * Sans wie lepiej * Sans zostaje sam na sam z Floweyem * Sansy * Schronienie * Sekret * Serce zimne jak lód * Silniejsza niż ty * Sługus * Smutny król i kwiat * Skąd Sans ma pieniądze? * Skoro zęby to kości... * Skrót * Skrót * Skrzynka pocztowa * Slendrina * Słodcy Kościobracia * Słodka twarz * Służ z uśmiechem * Spa * Spaghetti codziennie * Specjalny atak * Specjalny atak "Papyrusa" * Sposób o jaki nikt nie prosił * Spotkanie * Sprey Gaster Blaster * Spróbuj bardziej optymistycznie * Spróbuj bez telekinezy * Stalkowanie jest jak... * Stanik * Stany emocjonalne Sansa * Stęskniłeś się? * Stół * Strachy na lachy * Strzeż się mężczyzny... * Strzeż się osoby, która widzi przez dłonie * Subtelność Papyrusa * Suchar Friska * Sweter z łez * Szafkowy pomocnik * Szczęśliwa rodzinka * Sznurówki * Śmierć * Śmierć Floweya * Śniadanie do łóżka * Śnieżyca * Ta ciepła, stara, czerwona chusta * Ta jedyna prawdziwa miłość * Tajemnice bez odpowiedzi * Tak bardzo cię przepraszam * Tak się stało * Teleportacja * Teraz rozumiem... * Tęsknota * To co dobre dla ciebie, nie musi być dobre dla innych * To Je__ wina * To moja wielka chwila * To moje życzenie * To rodzinna tradycja * To samo tempo * To się znowu zdarzy * To znowu ja * Top z dziurą * Toriel i Asgor * Toriel vs. Annoyng dog * Tragiczna historia * Trauma * Traumatyczna wojna * Trening Papusia * Trolling * Trzymaj je już * Tulaski! * Twarz pełna Determinacji * Twój brat * Twój najlepszy koszmar * Twój poziom niegrzeczności * Twój przyjaciel * Ubrania na randkę * Ubrania Undyne * Ulubiona gra Gastera? Portal 2 * Ulubiony deser Asgora * Ulubiony nóż * Umowa * Undyne * Undyne * Undyne "the" Undying * Usiądź i porozmawiaj * Ustawiona randka * Uśmiech * Uśmiech * Uśmiech * Utknąłem * Uwaga jesień! * Uważaj co mówisz * Uważaj na siebie Papyrus * Uzupełnij serduszko * Vincent Van Frisk * W muzeum sztuki * W odwiedzinach * W Undertale * Walcz ze mną! * Walentynki Papyrusa * Wewnętrzne dobro * Weź mnie za dłoń * Weź moją duszę! * Weźmiesz cukierka? * Wieczorne oglądanie * * Wiele osób pyta się mnie... * Wesele * Wiecznie młodzi * Więcej szczęśliwej rodzinki * Większych facetów też trzeba kochać * Wina * Wino * Wingdings Gaster * Witaj, żegnaj i witaj * Witamy w naszym domu * Wkurzona Temmie * Włosy * Wracaj * Wschód słońca * Wspólny koszmar * Wszyscy robią kupy * Wszystko dobrze? * Wujek Grillby * Wybawca * Wycieczka * Wycieczka samochodem * Wygląda na to, że coś dręczy Sansa * Wyjaśnij dlaczego jesteś taki słodki * Wyjdź Sans * Wyjdź z mojego laboratorium * Za wcześnie * Zabawa * Zabawa * Zabawa * Zabawa Blasterami * Zabawa piłką * Zabawa w chowanego * Zaginione telefony * Zakeczupuj mi świat * Zakochani przyjaciele * Zakupy * Zamiana ról * * Zaproszenie na Wigilię * Zapytaj Floweya * Zaraz cię uderzę * Zawody * Zawsze za tobą * Zazdrość * Zazdrość * Zbijak * Zboczenie przyjaciela * Zdjęcie * Zero prywatności * Zew siedmiu dusz * Zima vs Lato * Zimna noc * Zimno ci? * Zjedz Snickersa * Zła Chara * Zła odpowiedź * Złączeni * Zły czas dla każdego! * Znalazłem człowieka * Znalazłeś psa * Znajome uczucie * Zrobiony w bambuko! * Zwierzaczki * Zwierzak kwiatek * Zwijając czerwony dywan * Żart Papyrusa * Żartujesz sobie * Życie Underswap * Alphys ma swoje shipy * Blue Boss * Blue przyłapany * Bycie kapitanem gwardii to ciężka praca! * Chara chce się przytulić * Co skrywa Dr. River? * Delikatny gigant * Herbatka * Hiperglikemia * Honey poznaje Blue * Jak znaleźć swojego dziecinnego brata? * Kawa * Koszmary * Kto jest lepszy? * * Na zewnątrz jest piękny dzień * Na zmęczenie przyjdzie rada * Pająk * Papyrus lubi zagadki? * Patyk * Prezent * Przybywa królowa Toriel! * Reakcja Sansa i Papyrusa na Undertail * Rozmowa z czytelniczką * Sansapka * Skąd Alphys ma bliznę? * Wiedźma Czarnego Lasu * * Wierszyk * Zazdrosny Blue Underfell * Alphyne * * Bicie serca * Braterska miłość * Braterska miłość * Było warto * Cipkowy lekarz * Coś czerwonego i magicznego? * Czerwony kapturek * Czy Gaster może umrzeć? * Dobrze się bawiąc * Gaster * Gry * Jesteś słaby * Kłótnia * Kop * Ładnie wyglądam? * Matka zawsze wie * Mistrz podrywu * * Najlepsi kretyni na zawsze * Nawet gdy cię nie ma * Nawet po tym jak odszedłeś * Nie drażnij Edgy * Nie rozumiem cię * Nie słyszałem nigdy czegoś tak miłego! * Nie śpij * Niespodzianka * Plan * Pomożesz mi? * Poradnik jak zadbać o smutną osobę * Przypadek * Przytulenie od Papyrusa * Puk puk * Purr * Robi się zimno * * Robimy to... * Sans ma problemy z Gwardią Królewską * Strach przed deszczem * Szczerość to podstawa * Szczęściarz * Śmierć Mettatona Underfell * Trzymam się * Underfell * Underfell Papyrus kocha koty * Underfell Papyrus kocha koty cz 2 * Ups * * Walka * Winny * Zimno 1 * Zimno 2 * Zły sen Fell!Papyrusa * Zły sen Fell!Sansa G * Frisk to zdeterminowany dzieciak * G * Kamienny G - życie naukowca * No to w drogę * Pijany G * Profesor G * Przejażdżka * * Romantyzm G * Znajoma twarz * Zwierzątko HorrorTale * Czy ty w ogóle masz język? * * Jakieś ostatnie życzenie? * Piekielny uścisk dłoni * Randka z Sansem * Wybierz mnie Altertale * Asgore & Toriel * Kozy poznają Frisk i Flowey!Gastera * Próbował * Przesadnie dramatyzująca rodzina * Sesja randkowa * Zabawny SzkieleTatuś Seeing Eye Flowey * Choć ich nie widzisz, uważasz, że fajerwerki mogą spodobać się Floweyowi * Dobre imię dla pokemona * Flowey czyta dobranocki Friskowi * Jedzenie jest dobre * Każdy potrzebuje od czasu do czasu chwili spokoju * Kilka lat od zniszczenia bariery * Nauka * Szef kuchni * Wywiad * Z życia wzięte Pozostałe * A teraz całus! * Fandom * Jak Ganz poznał Frisk * Królewscy naukowcy * Oficjalne przeprosiny * Próba wyjaśnienia fandomu * Sans i Wujaszek Śmierć * Te dwie niecnoty * Toriel wie lepiej * Ty mały gówniarzu * Um... kocham... * Wierność * Wyjdź za mnie Frisk * Zaginiony brat LittleTale * Koszmary * Koza * O tym jak Asgore pokonał Undyne * Pocałują ją! Bittytale * Czas popracować z Bitty Sansem * Gaster * Prezenty od Bitty * Sans Dancetale * Dlaczego Sans tańczy w kapturze? * Starając się zaimponować niebieskiemu szkieletowi swoim pierwszym szpagatem Echotale * Asriel * Całusy * Czarna dusza * Czy zastanawiałeś się... * Dziura * Frisk jest namolna * Nic nie mów * Obrona * Papierosy * Tak czy nie? * Usta Tribletale * Pertraktacja * Rozwiązywanie sporów z ludźmi * Samotna I * Samotna II * Uczucia Sansa przy pierwszym poznaniu Frisk Flowerfell * by Qin-Ying * by Sora * Chcę ci powiedzieć * Moje poświęcenie * Niewysłany list Ink/Error tale * [KONIEC] * Dusza Ink!Sansa * Error płacze, czy Ink go pocieszy? * Filozofia Inka * GAME OVER * Jak Ink i Error zareagowali by na Ink/Error? * Znowu ja! Outertale * Poranny buziak Reapertale * Reapertale * Śmierć * Securitale * Dawno dawno temu * Wdzięczny koszmar Sansa Swapfell * Ustalmy granice * Core/Frisk * Opowiem wam pewną historię Mieszane AU * "Zaprzyjaźniłem się" z Twoją mamą! * 300 obserwatorów * Anioł vs. Diabeł * Blue i Red * Blue vs/ FellG * Bracia * Chcę odzyskać mojego brata * Cierpienie w milczeniu * Co robi Papyrus gdy się nudzi? * Czekolada * Czy Grillby i UFGrillby mogliby pokazać swoje stopy? * Dlaczego G!Sans pali? * Dołącz do ciemnej strony! * ET!Frisk vs Bete Noire * Fell!Papyrus i Mikołaj * Fotografia * Frans-tydzień * Frisk spotyka Frisków * Jak szkielety reagują na alkohol? * Jak wyglądam? * Jakiś pomysł * Każdy z nas ma takiego przyjaciela * Kiciu * * Kły * Komiks * Kościobracia z UT poznają Kościobraci z US * Kto ma gorzej? * Który Grillby bez koszulki jest najseksowniejszy? * Który z was daje dupy, a który daje w dupę? * Lizaczek * Lord i Szef NPNZ * Makijaż * Mały Horror Bitty * Mam nadzieję, że cię to rozweseli * Mogę to założyć? * Motylek * MTT x Papytus vs Underfell MTT x Papytus * Napisz do mnie czasem * Natrętny gość * Nauka zimy * Nerdowanie w piwnicy * Nie poddawaj się! * Nie zapomnij szalika * Nienawidzę cię! * Nieudany kawał * Nieudany obiad * NightmareTale vs. EndermareTale * Nom nom * Obroża * Odkrycie Crossa * Odwiedzanie AU: oczekiwania vs rzeczywistość * Pamiętaj * Papyrusy * Papyrusy z różnych AU * Pies * Praktyka całowania * Przebieranki * Przyjaciel * Różne flirty z różnych AU * Różne typy ulubionych bohaterów * Sans i Papyrus poznają braci Fell * Słodki policjant * Słodycze * Sport to zdrowie * Spotkanie nerdów * Synowie Gastera * Szynka * Śmiech * Śnieg * Trauma * Tęsknię * Warunki * Wesołego święta Dziękczynienia * * Wspaniałe Halloween! * Wybierając się do baru na kolejkę * Yep * Zapracowany brat * Zazdrość * * Zmywanie naczyń Kategoria:Komiksy Kategoria:Komiks Kategoria:Tłumaczenia Kategoria:Tłumaczenie Kategoria:Undertale Kategoria:Underswap Kategoria:Underfell Kategoria:Au Kategoria:Undertale au Kategoria:Sans Kategoria:Papyrus